mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
King Solomon
Not to be confused with Solomon Masher 'The Rise of Solomon' Prince Solomon Rogir was the sickly child of King Harken and his wife Carodyne. After the Immortals decided to purge the world of mankind in order to stop their selfish ways, Urgupti the Immortal sent a deadly plague. After it claimed the lives of his two brothers and sister Queen Carodyne fled to the temple of Azhul, the ruler of life and death. As she began to sacrifice the ram to try and appease the gods Azhul appeared before her. Unlike his brethren Azhul saw that there was hope for man before disappearing in a blinding flash of light. Upon regaining her senses Carodyne removed all of her clothes and her necklace, submerged herself in the altars pool and slit her throat with the sacrificial knife. Within hours of Carodyne's sacrifice the plague came to an end. Azhul breathed life into the corpses which littered many of the streets, although they retained none of their memories, these skeletal creations proved invaluable in the reconstruction of their world. But while many people celebrated having escaped their damnation, there was one boy who remained inconsolable. He spent several months confined to his room, holding the queen's necklace close. Prince Solomon never recovered from the loss of his mother and after his prayers for his mother's ressurection repeatedly went unnoticed, Solomon turned his hatred towards Azhul and the Immortals. Solomon's obsession with Artifact's and lores of the Gods grew, his concern with the kingdom diminished. After the death of his father two years after his mother's, Solomon refused to take the throne, it was passed onto Rotheric until Solomon was ready. After many years of research the day finally came. Prince Solomon left the confines of the castle and slaughtered every man, woman and child in his kingdom. As his dagger graced the throat of his last victim on the Cliffs of Despair, Azhul came into sight. The Immortal feared nothing for he knew no mortal blade could ever mark his skin, but Solomon was not unprepared. As he lunged towards the immortal he thrust a heavenly dagger into the shins of the beast, Azhul roared and struck the prince with his staff but Solomon was fast and sliced into his neck. Before Solomon ended Azhul's life he leaned in towards his ear uttered the chilling words "Sarakhbet the Fallen." The dagger in his hand was not created on the map but was forged in the Realm of Immortals. After Sarakhbet was cast down from the heavens for conspiring against his kin, the only weapon able to slay the ancient god's fell to the hands of man. Fire began to fall from the sky and waves crashed against the cliffs. As Solomon plunged the dagger into Azhul's heart they were engulfed by a light and came crashing into the sea. Several months later Solomon washed ashore wearing nought but the necklace which hunge around his neck. With the life-force of an Immortal was running through his veins Solomon had been granted the powers of resurrection and eternal life, with these gifts he returned hom to his kingdom in order enact his revenge upon mankind and the gods. Kane: That story had a significant lack of Kane and so for that reason it does not recieve the Kaneland seal of approval. 'Solomon on Arsinos' Stuff happened Category:Politicians